


Heed the Call of Science

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Cheese, Class Differences, Historical, Magical Experimentation, Potions, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Magic was about intent.
Kudos: 2





	Heed the Call of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, any character, cheese-based potions

Once you got down to it, magic was about intent, and intent was shaped by ritual, and there were as many rituals in a human head as the stars glimmering in the sky on a frost-clear night. Wands were easy, because everyone knew wands and wand magic was what they taught in the schools to impress the King and his court. Potions were lower magic, less flashy, too much like the drudgery of cooking or long slow labor of forming cheeses, too unmagical and servile - and that was what made it perfect for a humble hedge-witch like Rowena of the Ravenwood, where the birds laugh and call amongst themselves till the leaves rustle like the passing though of an army of ghosts and the goats strike out where they may.


End file.
